


Made of Stars

by j_gabrielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Tony, Drabble, Eldritch!Tony, Future Fic, Star!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Tony opens his eyes and it is an infinite shifting galaxy.





	Made of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing, [amazing Tumblr post](https://rowantreewrites.tumblr.com/post/162487772684/kayvsworld-arukou-arukou)

He bleeds and it is a river of stars. Solar winds descend, whipping around his ankles, climbing up his body to thread through his hair. Tony opens his eyes and it is an infinite shifting galaxy.

"What in the world..." 

Somewhere behind him, Loki laughs. Bright and open and unabashed. "In all my days, I have never thought I would live to see this." He smirks, unleashing his magic in tendrils that wind around him. "You are an interesting creature, Anthony of the House Stark."

Tony spares him a tilt of his head. The stars shift and creep to shoot through the air. Snaking around the Titan's neck, he clenches his hands into fists.

He smiles, and the skies burn in Northern Lights and the rain of star falls.

"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Thanos."

Tony pulls the air around him, shifting and fading for a moment before he shines with stars pouring out of his every pore.

"Now. Let me show you what I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hollar at me on Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
